mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Followed by 100 zeroes/Archive 4
---- Here goes...archived again. 22:56, 14 March 2009 (UTC) A Newsletter Hi there, FB100Z! i just talked with Omega about a MLNWiki Newsletter. See more at Omega's Talk. Are you in with the newsletter? T-TOD (Takamos - Toa of Destiny), me, and Omega will be working with you. 23:00, 14 March 2009 (UTC) :I like that. The big problem will be finding an unobtrusive way of making sure that people actually read it, in my opinion. Main Page? Nobody ever visits the Community Portal. 23:02, 14 March 2009 (UTC) ---- Maybe you could put it in big letters on the Main Page. Also, make sure to protect the page. 23:14, 14 March 2009 (UTC) :Large fonts...*sigh* A site notice? Or maybe in the News panel. 23:16, 14 March 2009 (UTC) ::Hold on, wait...is the newsletter something we leave at the user's talk page, or a news page where people read it? And is it about MLNWiki or MLN, or both? 23:20, 14 March 2009 (UTC) Maybe both. 23:28, 14 March 2009 (UTC) Oh, and I still visit the Community Portal, but nothing happens there. 23:28, 14 March 2009 (UTC) ---- So, how will we create this newsletter? To start, I'll make a draft. 15:44, 15 March 2009 (UTC) ---- Actually, can YOU make the draft of the newsletter? I'm not to good on the borders and such. P.S. Look at your userpage. Do you notice anything? It's on the left of the screen. Instead of the MLNWiki logo, it says, "Wiki wiki wa wa!" Is there a vandel on the loose? I put that there on purpose as a joke. It requires some very tedious CSS positioning with a white , but it was worth it. 02:23, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Oh, and also, if you protect the page, and I'm going to edit it, you have to make me an admin. That way I can still write the article. You won't need to edit the article. Like I said, I have nothing to say against you editing my sandbox. Just write any article in there under the "by Brandbest1" thing. 18:12, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Okay, I wrote the article. P.S. Your Pipe is ready. Heading C How do you like the customizable HeadingC Template I made? Masterpiece Template I made a Masterpiece template and put it on all the masterpiece pages. :Nice. I fixed the Cellpadding glitch and protected the Template. 23:03, 14 March 2009 (UTC) Thanks. Today I am aiming for 100 non Talk/Userpage edits. To Do list Hey there! Here's some things that need sorting: *'':Category talk:Content'' *Image talk:Gallery.png *Pictures in C.F.D 14:01, 15 March 2009 (UTC) P.S. Your Newsletter talk is all under one title. XML Hey there! How do you view XML? P.S. Your page is totally rigged. :View>Page source (Or Ctrl+U on some browsers). XML is a HTML replacement, which works if you open it using your internet browser, or an application like Notepad. 11:57, 21 March 2009 (UTC) ::"Totally rigged" means...what? 19:34, 21 March 2009 (UTC) :::I mean that the userpage—you can't really see the words. 20:44, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Your page What happened to your Userpage? :I thought I'd do something really weird and different for my UP...but if it looks all broken, let me know. I don't need help. That's not first Wiki where I'm user. And that's me ^^. -- 20:13, 21 March 2009 (UTC) :Annoying self-welcoming system... 22:37, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Inspecting Cutup Hello! I have sensed a pattern in all of Echo and Cutup's possible sockpuppets. *He always puts info on his talk, not userpage. *As you said he signs like this: ~~~~Echo and Cutup~~~~ *For Brandbest2, he was trying to get me blocked by using how I usually sign:~~~~Brandbest1 (which is wrong, I know, it's supposed to be just ~~~~. Oh yeah, and when you viewed the XML, how did you find all the Delivery stuff? :Actually, now this is what he is doing: :*~~~~Echo and Cutup :He's been using his sig, then writing his username afterwards. He has no longer done a double sig. :::I have known his sig patterns for quite some time. *Echo and Cutup has developed the habit of placing userpage material (polls, "You have new messages", Wall of Fame/Shame, etc.) on his talk. *He apparently likes Star Wars and Clone Wars, in addition to Goosebumps. *Echo and Cutup used to—and still does—forget to space his punctuation.It's a bit like this. Based on the first conclusion, I have a hunch that this new user, Atukam died., is probably another sockpuppet. I've counted eleven sockpuppets so far, and only a couple of them have been blocked. 18:46, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Who is the owner of this great Wiki? - Chirox123 It's these (My LEGO Network Organization) people. Can I ask them something? - Chirox123 :Hold on a sec. There is no such thing as the "owner" of a wiki. However, there are founders of wikis (not owners,) and if you're looking for them, go ahead and sign up for MLNO. Or you can just ask Omega Blademan...he has an MLNO account. And either way, you need not ask me if you want to contact them. 20:15, 26 March 2009 (UTC) Can you ask him? My question is: I'm from Poland and I was thinking about polish version of this Wiki. I would upload there all images from here and translate everything from here. Do you agree? - Chirox123 Windmill Tilter What have you done with this? It's nothing more than a redirect... 20:15, 23 March 2009 (UTC) I fixed that, but it's strange, it turned into an Endless Redirect... 21:04, 23 March 2009 (UTC) :Are there any revisions you can make? I'm sure the article had more information before the messed-up move. 19:45, 24 March 2009 (UTC) Unprotecting Hi there! Can you temporarily unprotect the glitch pages? I need to add images to them. I'll tell you when the images are ready, and when the page is done. Re: Sig Is there like a special markup code that I could add to my sig to do that? Because I thought a non-template sig just crowds up the edit screen of the talk page? How's this? I am the [[User:Killerbreadbug72|'Killerbreadbug72']] (Talk, Shop, ) 02:36, 24 March 2009 (UTC) Yikes! Okay, So here's how you do it. Type into your sig box. Does that work? 02:53, 24 March 2009 (UTC) Glitches Hello! I've just created two images for the Glitch pages, Glitch1.png and Glitch2.png. Glitch1 is the echo one, and glitch2 is the invisible one. For Glitch1, please insert the caption: Echo has not been copied and pasted. For Glitch2, caption: The avatar has not been filtered. I'm telling you this because the pages are protected. So can you insert those images for me? Thank you! :I don't like to be stuffy, but, from now on, if you have an edit you want to make to a page, please do so at the page's talk page. I'll make the changes anyway. 20:43, 25 March 2009 (UTC) Mini Market The time zone is in Pacific Standard Time. Jaller2 01:01, 26 March 2009 (UTC) ---- Actually, it's in the Western European Timezone. Invited! 12:07, 28 March 2009 (UTC)}} I hope you heard of it at Googology Wiki. help? i was wondering, where is it that people get the puctures of MLN.i cant seem to find them any where on LEGO.com.where can i find the xml on it.if you know the answer, contact me hereMackmoron11 23:20, 30 March 2009 (UTC) :I don't know why, but Omega tells me I shouldn't let this fall into the wrong hands...sigh. Oh well. :I never used Internet Explorer, so I can't help you if you're using the Browser of Unspeakable Doom. However, if you're a Firefox user, open up anyone's Public View. Press View -> Page Source, and press Ctrl+F. Type "xml" into the box you see, and press the Next button until you see "xml" as part of a URL. Copy that URL and paste it into the browser window. This is the source XML that contains all the images, stickers, Modules, Networkers, messages, items...everything in MLN. 00:32, 31 March 2009 (UTC) ::If that's too complicated, just press print screen on the image you want, and crop the image around the picture. ::OR you can right click an image, click "View Image" and copy it from there. 12:07, 31 March 2009 (UTC) Barnstar Oh, don't worry, I'm not left out. It was good enough for me to make this template and watch everyone congratulate each other. But thanks anyway. 15:39, 31 March 2009 (UTC) :And this is part of a huge personal project to help promote WikiLove. There are a couple more Wikipedia templates coming in soon. 15:44, 31 March 2009 (UTC) help i was wondering how you do the fancy sig.with the black/whitei wrote the source code for one, but i cant seem to get it on a page with~~~~ used.can you tell me wut im not doing correct?Mackmoron11 17:29, 31 March 2009 (UTC) :You need to change . Under the Signature box, type: and make sure the box is checked. (And Save) 18:27, 31 March 2009 (UTC) Much appreciated. Thanks for the barnstar FB100Z! Nice that someone else looks at the sticker page. And now that I have glanced at your page here it looks like there might have been a much easier way for me to get those pictures. sigh. :) Housten 17:41, 31 March 2009 (UTC) Congratulations! Warnings Is it better to do a , or just the standard ? 21:02, 31 March 2009 (UTC) :I'd substitute it. It looks more like a personal message. Think of it as a slightly less joyous welcome message. 21:05, 31 March 2009 (UTC) ::Good; that's what I've been doing. It's just... maybe change the coding in it? That makes it seem a little less generic. P.S: The tag doesn't work with SITENAME. Is this Mediawiki's fault? 21:36, 31 March 2009 :Try looking up Template:SITENAME. is a special bit of code called a magic word. There are a couple other magic words in as well. 21:39, 31 March 2009 (UTC) ::Ok then. So going back... shall I change the SITENAME tag to "My Lego Wiki"? This seems much less generic than SITENAME. (Same for the welcome template too.) 22:46, 31 March 2009 (UTC) ::I thought I changed that to MLNWiki. 23:02, 31 March 2009 (UTC) ::Nope. And it's locked too, so I can't change it. (Dang this is getting frustrating.) 23:18, 31 March 2009 (UTC) ::::I have verified that I've changed it. Are we thinking of different templates? 23:19, 31 March 2009 (UTC) Yeah, you've got both of them now. Maybe I just didn't see it under recent changes. You have been Warned! :Those with no sense of humor must be reminded that this is only a joke. 01:22, 1 April 2009 (UTC) :Dang. 01:24, 1 April 2009 (UTC) You have been blocked! You have been blocked for 10 seconds for sıɥʇ ƃuıpɐǝɹ. If you believe that the block is unfair, please write your protest below. Big-stupid. Put it in your dictionary. 02:26, 1 April 2009 Followed by 100 zeroes (Talk | contribs) blocked Followed by 100 zeroes (Talk | contribs) with an expiry time of indefinite (account creation disabled) ‎ (I read some upside-down text.) Memento 01:32, 1 April 2009 (UTC) P.S: Don't be stupid. You know I can't read, let alone upside-down. heres ur clicks i have given you the clicks you asked 4.20 clicks on pourmans aprentice. :Right then. I have 2 Nitro, 2 Spoilers, and 2 Mufflers. 20 clicks would be 2 of them, so which ones do you want? 03:01, 1 April 2009 (UTC) hmmm. i soposse ill take a muffler and a nitro. :Sent. 04:28, 1 April 2009 (UTC) Bureaucrat Hello! I know this has nothing to do with MLNWiki, but inGoogology Wiki, how do you give admin rights to another user? I'm asking for my Wii Games Wiki bureaucrat rights. :The wiki isn't big enough for an RfA page, so for now, just ask on a forum. 13:53, 1 April 2009 (UTC) ::I don't get what you mean (mind if i edit an archive?). Traffic I can not believe I won! wow,/big> click anything!-- 23:30, 2 July 2009 (UTC)